


I Spy (Someone I Love)

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Half-Birthday 2018 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Games, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Thiam Half Birthday, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, car games, toys and games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Liam gets bored in the car on a road trip with his parents and Theo he suggest he and Theo play a couple games. At first Theo isn't so sure, but by the end of the second game he gets convinced there might be some good in a game of I Spy.





	I Spy (Someone I Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> For Adri who gave me the prompt, and also for enduring all my angst spirals lately. <3  
> For Day 6 of the Thiam Half-Birthday celebration Toys and Games

Theo’s eyes drift over to where Liam is sitting in the seat across from him, with his head resting on the window and his fingers tapping against his thighs. He’s been like this for the past hour, at least. Ever since Jenna fell asleep and David started paying more attention to the road and the soft music he has playing from the speakers of the car.

“Liam,” Theo sighs.

“We should play a game.” Liam blurts out, turning to look at him.

“A game?” Theo asks slowly.

“Yeah a game,” Liam says, “you know, to help pass the time.”

“What sort of game could we possibly play in the car?” Theo asks.

“Dude there are all sorts of games,” Liam tells him. “There are game specifically made for cars. Mom and I used to play a lot on long road trips when I was a kid.”

“I see,” Theo says, “And you want to play one of those now?”

“No,” Liam says, “I want to play something else. Okay. Hold 10 fingers up.”

Theo’s brow furrows, “Seriously Liam?”

“Yeah come on. We’re gonna play Never Have I Ever.”

Theo really doesn’t think it’s a good idea. Not only are Liam’s parents sitting in front of them but there is so much that Theo never got to do. There’s no way Liam’s going to win this. Still, he holds up 10 fingers, unable to resist Liam’s pout.

“Alright, I’ll go first,” Liam says, “Never have I ever gone and spray painted my name on Graffiti Bridge.”

Theo’s doesn’t move his fingers, but he does eye Liam curiously, “Is that really a thing?”

“What? Yeah of course,” Liam says, “A lot of people have done it.”

“But you haven’t,” Theo says.

Liam shrugs, leaning in to whisper to where only Theo can hear him, “Yet.”

Theo just shakes his head, his lips twitching up into a smile, “My turn. Never have I ever gone skinny dipping”

Liam gapes at him, his face heating up as he slowly lowers one of his fingers. He rolls his eyes when Theo smirks over at him. “Shut up. Okay so, never have I gotten suspended.”

Once again Theo keeps his fingers up. “Never have I ever been drunk.”

“Seriously?” Liam hisses, lowering another one of his fingers. He tilts his head, clearly trying to think of something to trip Theo up. “Never have I ever failed a class.”

Theo shakes his head, “Neither have I. Okay never have I ever surfed.”

“Dude we live in California,” Liam says, lowering another finger.

“I didn’t exactly get out much,” Theo reminds him. He’s already getting a little tired of this game.

Liam shrugs, “Never have I ever gotten caught making one with someone by their parents.”

“Nope,” Theo says, “Never have I ever gotten a kissed on New Year’s.”

Liam lowers another finger and Theo sighs, “This is pointless. There’s too much I haven’t done.”

Liam leans back against his seat, his eyes on Theo. “Fine. We’ll play I spy.”

“What?” Theo asks, “What the hell is _I Spy_?”

“Seriously? You’ve never played that either?”

“Hello, I didn’t have much of a childhood,” Theo reminds him.

“Okay,” Liam says, “I’ll teach you. Basically you look around and you pick something and then you go like ‘I spy something green’ and the other person has to figure out what you’re talking about.”

Theo nods, “Okay. I think I got it.”

“Do you want to go first this time?” Liam asks, scooting a little bit closer to Theo in the seat.

Theo tries not to let his body react to Liam’s close proximity and just nods. He looks around, trying to find something to describe to Liam, “I spy something white.”

Liam frowns, his eyes moving around the car and then outside, “A cow?” Theo shakes his head, “the clouds?” another shake of his head and Liam’s bow furrows, “What could it…?” He turns to Theo with a raised eyebrow, “Is it seriously the line on the road?”

Theo just grins at him, “It is.”

Liam shakes his head, an amused smile on his face. He spends some time looking around, never letting his eyes settle on anything for long. “I spy… something strong.”

“The car?” Theo asks and Liam shakes his head, “the wind? Your mom?”

Theo watches as surprise flashes across Liam’s face and then he’s smiling softly at Theo, “No, it’s not her. But she is strong.”

“Then what could it be?” Theo asks.

Liam leans over, his hand gripping Theo’s bicep lightly. “I’d say your arms are pretty strong, wouldn’t you?”

Theo is rendered temporarily speechless, his brain short circuiting from the feeling of Liam’s hand still on his arm and Liam’s words, on top of the look in his eyes. “I can show you how strong.”

Liam’s eyes widen and then he’s smirking, letting his fingers trail down Theo’s arm, “Maybe later.” When Theo doesn’t immediately say anything Liam’s smirk grows, “It’s your turn Theo. Tell what you see.”

“Something blue,” Theo says, without taking the time to think. “So blue I could get lost in them.”

“Theo,” Liam says, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Aren’t you going to guess?”

“My eyes?” Liam asks and Theo nods, watching as Liam swallows. “You get lost in them?”

“I could if I had the chance,” Theo says.

“Oh,” Liam says, his eyes glancing around the van before moving back up to Theo as his fingers trail along the skin of Theo’s palm, “I spy something gentle.”

Theo thinks he knows where Liam is going with this but he’s a little thrown by it, “My hands?” Liam nods, “But they’re not gentle.”

“Sure they are,” Liam says, using one of his own hands to grab Theo’s and bring it to his face. He leaves his own hand over Theo’s as he cups Liam’s cheek. “See? Gentle.”

“But you said I was strong,” Theo says.

“You can be both,” Liam tells him, “Now your turn. And it’s the last round. So choose wisely on what you want.”

Theo knows what he wants and he’s sitting right in front of him, his skin still warm against Theo’s own. Theo lets his thumb stroke across Liam’s cheek and smiles, “I spy something that I love.”

Liam’s breath catches in his throat as his heart speeds up and he stares at Theo with wide eyes. Theo is momentarily afraid that he’s crossed a line. Then Liam is leaning forward and bringing his lips to Theo’s in a fast kiss.

He pulls back, looking unsure, “Was that okay?”

“More than okay,” Theo tells him, “In fact, I think it would be okay if you did it again.”

Liam smiles and then he’s leaning in and kissing Theo, soft and slow. Theo has a moment to think that Liam is the gentle one, not him. Then Liam is biting his lower lip, causing Theo to gasp. Liam takes that as an opportunity to deepen the kiss, drawing a moan from Theo.

“What is happening back there?” Theo hears Jenna ask.

“Something that better stay above the belt,” David says, a little louder than Jenna.

Theo and Liam pull back sporting sheepish smiles. Theo can’t even be embarrassed about kissing Liam so heatedly in front of his parents. Not when Liam is looking at him the way he is, with such openness and trust.

“You know,” Theo tells him, wrapping an arm around Liam’s shoulders and pulling him close. “I think there’s one never have I never that I’ve now done.”

Liam glances over at him, “Oh yeah? And what’s what?”

Theo smirks, “Getting caught making one with someone by their parents.”

“It’s not really getting caught if you’re in the car with them,” Jenna says.

“Hmm I don’t know,” Liam says, “I’ll take it.”

They lapse into silence after that. Theo is content to just sit there with Liam pressed against his side and his head resting on his shoulder as Jenna and David chat in the front of the car.

Theo’s not sure how much time has passed before Liam speaks again, “Hey Theo?”

“Yeah?” Theo asks, pulling back slightly to look down at him.

“I spy someone I love too,” Liam says, leaning up to kiss Theo’s cheek.

“I think I like this game,” Theo says, smiling when Liam settles back against him with a quiet laugh.


End file.
